Saiyan Crisis
by Percival 'Jaded Black
Summary: The DC Universe gets rocked by Mirai Trunks, quite literally, Trunks has his hands full when he wakes for the first time, his world completely different from before, how will the League handle a full powered battle hardened Saiyan warrior born in a Apocalyptic era, Trunks has to figure out what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Trunks frowned as he stared at the being before him, cat-like but he was giving off some unreal vibrations, he fought many before but this one felt different.

"Who are you?" Asked Trunks as the being licked his hand before wiping his head like a cat.

"I am curious…the being that defeated Frieza? Where is he?" Asked Beerus.

"You're staring at him" Said Trunks, which was true, when he travelled back in time he did defeat Frieza.

"Really? I was told a Saiyan called Son Goku did?" Said Beerus as he stared at Trunks.

"Well that's true but I killed him" Said Trunks as Beerus just nodded.

"Well I was hoping you could point me to the Super Saiyan God" Said Beerus as confusion raced across Trunk's face. "Super Saiyan God?" Wondered Trunks.

"I don't know what a Super Saiyan God is" Said Trunk's as Beerus looked to him curiously. "You are Saiyan aren't you?" Asked Beerus.

"Yes I am but I only know of Super Saiyan, now if that's all, what are your intentions here?" Asked Trunks as Beerus frowned.

"I don't like your tone" Said Beerus as Trunks just frowned.

"Fine I apologize, now please leave" Said Trunks as he thought. _'Peace just started, I finally got rid of Majin Buu but now this, what the hell is going on?'_ Wondered Trunks.

"Well…seeing as you are useless to me and this planet is scheduled for destruction I might as well get rid of this waste of space" Said Beerus as Trunks tensed.

"No you won't, I'll ask you one more time leave now or die" Said Trunks as Beerus frowned.

"Mortals…you are always the ones that show no respect" Said Beerus as he smirked at Trunks. "Fine if you can force me to even ten percent of my power I will leave this backwater planet, by the looks of it, it really does need to be destroyed though, dark clouds and destroyed buildings in the background, this planet is junk, I'll give you five free hits and then bye bye junk" Said Beerus as Trunks frowned.

"This 'JUNK' is my home!" Said Trunks as he charged forward and punched Beerus as hard as he could in base form. The shockwave reverberated through the dessert and a building in the background collapsed from the shockwave.

Trunks eyes widened as he felt his wrist was sore and his knuckles throbbed, almost like he was human and punched solid steel, nearly three seconds later his hand healed thanks to his Saiyan blood.

"Four, I hope that isn't you're best or you can just give up now" Yawned Beerus as he looked to Trunks fist implanted on his face.

Trunks jumped back. _'That punch would have killed Cell and give Majin Buu a headache, yet he didn't even feel it'_ Trunks suddenly felt nervous but his Saiyan side was becoming excited.

"Fine I'll go super!" Said Trunks as he accessed his legendary strength, the sky turned even darker as Beerus looked up before he just smirked. "So you're becoming serious" As lightning started sparking around the area as his hair started levitating and his eyes changed into a bright Teal color. Super Saiyan.

Beerus observed him. "You know if I wasn't around you could run around calling yourself a God, the light show would convince me, but the really low power level you have would make me laugh afterwards"

Trunks frowned. "We'll see who is laughing when this is over" As he charged forward again and punched at full strength which Beerus failed to dodge again, this time the ground split apart and more buildings dropped but Beerus just smirked.

"Three, really you could beg for forgiveness and I might leave a quarter of this planet in one piece" Said Beerus as Trunks frowned. "I'll let you in on my identity and why you will never be able to defeat me, I am Lord Beerus, The God of Destruction, you may have faced other beings before but I eclipse them all and you" Said Beerus with a smug grin.

"I'll kill you!" Yelled Trunks as he transformed into Super Trunks and charged forward again with a full powered fist expecting Beerus to dodge this time but Beerus stood still again and the vibrations split the ground and caused more buildings to fall.

"Two, I'm guessing you don't care about those buildings because there are no people there" Said Beerus nonchalantly.

Trunks eyes widened as he Beerus just smirked at him. "Begging is still on the table just so you know" Said Beerus as Trunks clenched his fist in anger. ' _WHY!?_ ' Just when he thought he would be able to enjoy peace on earth someone comes along and completely crushes him.

"Never!" Said Trunks as he looked in the direction of all the people he had just told that everything was going to be alright, a cold feeling blew past him as he realized he might not have the power to protect them.

"Kaio-Ken times one hundred!" Yelled Trunks as his body filled with power past its limits and a small amount of blood came out his mouth.

He charged forward with all the power he could muster before swinging forward, but Beerus moved his head swiftly to the left and kneed Trunks in his solar plexus, Trunks felt all his power dissipate before his vision went blurry and he fell to the ground, he was completely winded, his body felt like it was on fire.

"One, all from one small knee, you are down" Said Beerus as he sighed. "Oh well, I guess I best be going, it was nice knowing you, apologize to all those on this planet that you let down in the afterlife" Said Beerus as he was about to take off until he saw Trunks slowly get up.

"I still have one shot right?" Asked Trunks as blood slowly seeped from his mouth.

Beerus looked at him curiously. "Yes you do…" Said Beerus as Trunks nodded.

"Fine, don't move this time let's see if you can shrug this off like its nothing" Said Trunks as clenched his fist in pure anger and electrical sparks flew all around him, he thought of everyone he couldn't let down, and with one final push he screamed and transformed but this time he felt a whole new world of power as he looked at his hands, he looked down and saw the ground was cracking just from him standing on it, he had transformed into Super Saiyan two but it felt different, he could faintly see a blue outlining around him.

He looked to Beerus before he charged his power to maximum before yelling.

"This is everything I have!" He closed his eyes as his Super Saiyan Two power was shaking the ground. _'This will kill me…but I made a promise, Father I will use your attack to finish this!'_ As he stretched his arms out before chanting.

"FINAL!..." Yelled Trunks as his aura burst to life and two small Ki balls appeared in his hands, the planet started to shake as he focused all of his power in the blast before he looked to Beerus. "God or not, I will kill you with this!" Yelled Trunks as he clenched his jaws and his muscles expanded.

Beerus looked at him curiously, that blue outline, his energy felt familiar but he shrugged it off.

"Kaio-ken…times…three…" Said Trunks as blood started to come out of his pours, eyes, mouth, ears and nose. "Hundred!"

Before his aura sparked red and Beerus's eyes widened from the large power increase.

"That much energy in one place! It's like fifty supernovas about to explode, he'll destroy the southern hemisphere of the Galaxy!" Said Beerus as he was about to power up to ten percent to stop the attack but before he could even reach three percent Trunks yelled. "FLASH!" And brought his hands today before the two small Ki balls merged into a large ball before exploding towards Beerus and vaporizing anything in its path.

Beerus's eyes widened as the blast came closer, he tried to use some energy to block the attack but it was brushed aside like it wasn't there. _'That blue outline! It was a form of divine energy! Where did this mortal find that power'_ Before a thought crossed his mind before the blast caught him and blasted him up into space, he yelled out in anger as he was forced upwards. "I will destroy this pathetic planet! When I return! Super Saiyan God!" As he disappeared into the vacuum and lost consciousness.

Whis for the first time stood up and flew after Beerus's unconscious form _. 'This might take a couple years to wake up from'_ Sighed Whis as he finally caught up to Beerus before flying back to his palace.

Trunks felt his heart stop as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and the energy remain, all that energy was still blasting before it stopped and a tear between the space time continuum was created and Trunks fell into it still in Kaio-ken times three hundred before it closed, Trunks died but his soul was trapped within his body because of the portal he had fallen into, the energy became unstable before attempting to explode but was also trapped within Trunks's body, Trunks's heart got a massive jolt from the explosion of energy within his body before, it started beating again.

But with all the energy within him, he just felt himself falling and falling before he slightly opened his eyes to see a blue sky, he crash landed outside of the Arizona Desert before a small amount of energy exploded and caused a power outage to the world's brightest city, Los Angeles, a huge crater fifty miles away from the city appeared thanks to Trunks's explosion.

Trunks lay unconscious on the ground in a four hundred feet deep crater that was about two miles wide in diameter, his Blue/Lavender like hair finally back and reaching his shoulders, his body was in tatters along with his clothes, stark naked on the floor with third degree burn marks everywhere and completely depleted of energy.

Little did he know, a bald genius known by the name of Lex Luthor was on his way to the City when he saw the spectacle from a distance and most definitely felt the shock wave, after the shockwave he drove towards it for about thirty minutes before arriving and seeing the massive crater before using binoculars, his own creation of course saw a naked young man lying on the floor with burn marks all over him.

He took out his phone before calling someone. "Bring the Helicopter, I think I just found my key to killing Superman" Grinned Lex.

 _ **Later…**_

Her boots touched the sand-ladden ground softly, nearly sinking into it, one before the other as her eyes swept over the vast, barren lands. She realised that though she may have come as quickly as she'd come, it hadn't been fast enough.

The air smelled of smoke and dust, blood and steel. As if someone had either fought here, or crashed here after fighting. That, guessing by the crater not far from her.

Caution was due here, she knew that well enough, because if the old man had taught her anything it was that leaping head first into an unpredictable situation was probably one of the worst things a hero could do. Especially one who didn't have the advantage of superpowers to aid them.

Keep calm, calculate the possibilities.

If anyone could make so large a cavity in stone and sand, then they were certainly far out of her league. Said depression was, at the very least, nearly a quarter of a mile in diameter. If it was made by someone falling or crashing, then they were either dead, barely breathing, or still up and kicking elsewhere. No reason they'd choose to stay out here.

Once stepping up and over the outer edge of the crater, her latter assumption was confirmed. No way to know where he went, though.

Not without help…

She reached up to her shoulder, where her walkie-talkie was strapped, and leaned down toward it. "Kara," she started, eyes flicking up to the sky before returning to the crater and miles of desert in all directions around it. "I found where that 'meteor' struck. Looks like you were right, because no one's still around."

A quick, reflexive glance up and around when no reply came before she knocked on the walkie-talkie's microphone and spoke again.

"Hello? Kara?"

"I _knew_ it!" The voice of Superman's more reckless, more _female_ counterpart rang loud and clear, though not through the walkie-talkie. She sometimes wondered why she even bothered carrying it around anymore, because neither Bruce nor Dick were the conversational types. Not for her, anyway...

The woman glanced over her shoulder, to where the voice of Supergirl had come, and again she was too slow. She snapped her head forward just a split second later, and immediately noted that she shouldn't make a habit of that.

"You know, Barbara, you should trust me on these things. I don't have to be here to know that that 'meteor' left." The blonde's arms folded, her feet just inches above the ground, she looked rather surreal just hovering there.

The redette would never get used to it.

And she'd have never broken her reverie if a pair of hands hadn't fallen on her shoulders with almost painful force. "Are you listening to me?"

"Y-yes." A duo of blue eyes scrutinising her threatened to cast forth her guilt, but their locked eyes drew forth a sigh from the other woman, first. Thank God.

"Could you… repeat that last part, though?"

"Aha!" Kara grinned, "It _sounded_ like Lex," she started, her voice hushed. Probably so that her cousin wouldn't hear. "I'm not sure, though. I was… otherwise occupied at the time, and I _assumed_ Kal would come check it out. But I guess not."

Barbara scratched her chin at that, resisting the ever present urge to grab the blonde's shoulder and tug her down to the ground.

"So, you sent _me_ to make sure you were right once you realised that he wasn't coming?"

"You'd be right, there." Said blonde spoke, her grin returning in full force, lighting her features the way a beacon did in the night.

"And if this person hadn't left, and instead opted to kill me…?"

"I'd have saved you." Kara shrugged, "I would never let _you_ get killed, Barbara, we both know that."

The ease with which the still hovering woman answered so obvious a rhetorical question was worrying, much like the fact that she was hovering at all.

A groan escaped her and the redette spoke in a low, almost mumbling tone. More to herself than to Kara, though it was obvious that the Kryptonian missed naught, because the blonde hooked her arm through her human counterpart's own and tugged her along as she _finally_ touched her polished boots to the sand and began walking around the outermost ripple in the ground around the crater.

It wasn't until then that she realised that Kara wasn't even wearing her costume.

"You know, you aren't normally this careles-"

"Down there is where he landed." Kara pointed out toward the point where the depression was deepest, just slightly off-centre. "It looks like he crashed at a rather _odd_ angle, from the north. And by the looks of things, he or she hit the ground pretty hard…"

Kara's arm slipped from hers as her voice trailed off, and the Kryptonian squinted her eyes, taking her glasses off and folding them. At some point during the split second it had taken for her to vanish and reappear near the centre, she'd already dropped the folded eyewear in her white blazer's pocket. Still tying her jacket around her waist, Kara stepped quickly along, though off to the side of the place where the person or _thing_ had likely been. Holding the back of her blue and black pleated skirt down, she lowered herself closer to the ground and just… _inspected_. Aloud, Barbara could tell, but she couldn't hear for herself what the woman was saying.

The normally easy-going, cheery Kara Kent now wore a calculating gaze as she took what appeared to be red cloth into her hands. Lifting it to eye level, and turning slightly so that the sun's light hit it directly, the woman gave a slight tilt of her head and, once more, _vanished_ before Barbara's eyes.

"Do you recognise this, Barbara?"

She shouldn't have been startled so easily, but she flinched slightly at the sound of the too-serious toned voice of Supergirl resonating behind her. When she turned, half expecting the Kryptonian to have disappeared again, it was to the sight of torn and singed blue fabric, emblazoned with a white and black logo.

A "c" within a larger "C", it looked like, but it was nothing she _recalled_ ever seeing.

"It isn't something I've ever seen…"

"Geez… You Humans and your corporations that are too large in number to count on your hands." She brought it closer to her eyes, though Barbara knew well enough that she didn't _need_ to do that. Likely that it was a subconscious thing.

"What would CC even stand for? Calculating Calculations? Creepy Creepers? Cat Cars?" She glanced to Barbara, who only offered a shrug. "Collapsing Canopies? Consistent Consistencies? Colorado Corporations?"

"Car-fuel Corporations?" Barbara suggested, and for a moment Kara just stared at her, like she'd said something truly jarring. "What?"

"That would be C _F_ C, Barbara. You should know that better than even myself." She sighed, "But, you could be right… Want to ask Bruce? I'm sure we can weasle something out of him." The woman wiggled her eyebrows, much to Barbara's distaste.

"Firstly, ew. Second, the old man is probably off somewhere trying to best Clark. I seriously doubt he will make time to look that up for us." And, besides, Bat _girl_ could be just as effective as Bat _man._ Even if he _had_ always accomplished more in every field than she had. "It's not like we _need_ his help, or anything. We're _Supergirl_ and _Batgirl_ , and anything that those wrinkly old men can do, we can do, better."

"Well, they aren't _that_ wrinkly." As serious as she was obviously trying to seem, Kara clearly couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice. "But, you're right. We'll get to the bottom of this ourselves."

And… to the bottom of nothing did they arrive. The moon hung heavily in the dark, blue-violet sky by the time that she finally gave up. She lowered her laptop's screen, but didn't close it, and leaned back in her swivel chair. Running her fingers tenderly through her ginger tresses, Barbara looked over her shoulder to the blonde who lay sprawled out on her bed, in only her underwear and a too-big white shirt. Her breaths were quiet, her features soft…

No Superhero should be so vulnerable…

After a minute or so of just staring off into space, Barbara pushed away from her desk and stretched her arms out above her head, and her legs beneath the desk. The tickle of her own shirt climbing up her belly manifested the brilliant idea to remove it, but the cool draft in the room immediately changed that.

Spinning around, she stood up and walked over to the bed, tugging the covers up and over Kara before making her way from her room and to the hallway closet. Lugging one of the heavier, bluer covers from the racks, she closed the door with her foot and continued walking until, at some point in the next few minutes, she fell onto the couch.

Her mind swam with fatigue, and that was helped little by her restlessness.

But when she finally found sleep it felt like it lasted only a few seconds. The haze of sleep hadn't even passed when she was up on her sleep, still trying to rub her eyes or at least stretch while she was tugged along by the wrist. Down the hall, she realised after passing a quiet yawn, and into her bedroom.

And someone was speaking to her. Telling her…

"Alrighty, Barbara! Time to get dressed!" A pair of hands patted her cheeks until eliciting a quiet groan from her, at which point they rubbed slow circles on the sides of her face. "We're going to be investigating today. Just you and I." Her teeth showed when she grinned, though Barbara was hardly in the mood to return it. She didn't even _need_ to look out of the window to know that it was still dark outside, but she looked anyway, to make sure that it wasn't the delirium of exhaustion making it seem dark.

"Kara…" she struggled to mask a whine, "what time is it…?"

"3:15! Now wake up, Barbara!" She was pulled to her feet and stripped with worrying efficiency before she could voice any protests. "We've got to get you dressed." The woman continued to rattle on while she _"helped"_ Barbara into her costume.

"Kara…"

"... and after we've arrived in Metropolis, we can scout around the city for a bit."

"Kara…"

"Where would an ex-president even hide someone?"

"Kara…"

"In his mansion, maybe? I'm sure he has one-"

"Kara!" Her hands covered the other woman's mouth, and blue eyes locked with bluer. "We don't even know if Lex has anything to do with this. Maybe he was just passing…" It had to have been the fatigue talking, "And even if he does… it isn't like we can just go into his manor and search the place…"

The blonde nodded, and the ginger lowered her hands, relishing in the momentary silence that hung between them.

"Now, Barbara…" she spoke slowly, and good on her for it, because the redette had began to fall into a daze again, so could barely understand her as it was. "Why would Lex be all the way in Arizona? To enjoy the landscape? Sand samples?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, we're going to find out, then. So get dressed. I'll let ya sleep, after that. Just don't sleep _too_ long, okay?"

Looking down to herself, the dark latex that hugged her legs and hips but not yet her chest or arms, she nodded slowly.

"Okay…"


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks grunted as he slowly opened his eyes, he made a move to move his arms but immediately regretted it, pain shot throughout the Saiyan's mind and body, he was suddenly and painfully reminded of his previous fight.

"M-m-mus-must-" But soon fell unconscious again.

"Well, it seems like our friend has finally opened his eyes after a week of his comatose state, your regenerative capabilities far exceed that of a human and your cells, your muscle tissue…everything is stronger than it was, were you breed for battle? You looked like a bag of burned meat, now you look somewhat human, judging by the fact that I never exposed you to sunlight yet your alive and healing at this rate means you are not Kryptonian" Said Lex as he walked next to Trunks who was lying on a medical bed. "Your DNA is truly something else my friend, the only DNA that compares to yours in complexity is Kryptonian" Said Lex as he spoke to the unconscious Trunks.

"Doctor" Said Lex as he turned to face the doctor he hired.

"Yes Mr Luthor?" Asked the doctor.

"Keep him sedated, I don't think he wants to be awake when I dig in his head to see what makes him tic" Said Lex as he smirked. "Our friend will liberate the human race from Heroes and Aliens once he has served his purpose I will liberate him from life" Said Lex as he turned and left.

The doctor watched Lex leave before sighing. _'He is just as crazy as the last time he hired me…maybe a little more'_

Trunks opened his eyes to find himself within the walls of his mind.

He looked around, ironically his mindscape looked exactly like a battle damaged city, he walked up to a broken down car before sitting on the bonnet. _'Not exactly how I expected things to end'_ Thought Trunks as he clenched his fist in anger as the thought of Beerus appeared in his mind.

' _Father…Goku…what would you have done?' Wondered_ Trunks. _'How would you have approached him?'_ Thought Trunks before sighing, not much he can do about it now.

Lex returned not to long after in surgical clothes ready to dissect Trunks's brain, he walked up to Trunks before grinning.

"Bring the advanced BrainChip" Said Lex as he got ready.

Lex stood for hours working on Trunks, he wouldn't trust anyone else with this project, making sure to turn him into an empty shell at the end of it all he smirked. "Perfect, now he has to heal and once he does, oh I can't even explain what will happen, once he wakes ill see what he is truly capable of"

Trunks opened his eyes for the second time since he crash landed. He looked around to see an empty room with one door in the corner before looking down, his body has finally healed.

"That took long" Said Trunks as he tried to get up to find he was cuffed to the bed.

"My-my, you took quite a long time to finally open your eyes my boy" Said Lex as he entered the room.

Trunks looked up to him. "Who are you?" Asked Trunks, his instincts telling him something isn't right.

"My name is Alexander Luthor, but you can call me Lex" Said Lex as he walked up to Trunks. "Who might you be?" Asked Lex.

"My name is Mirai…where am I?" Asked Trunks before he tried to move his arm again lifting it lightly.

Lex raised an eyebrow at that. "You are at my lab, you see roughly two weeks ago, I came across your…body" Said Lex. "In the desert all burnt and on deaths door" Said Lex as Trunks realized.

"Beerus!" As he looked to Lex. "Let me go or the earth will be destroyed" Said Trunks as Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Earth will be destroyed?" asked Lex as Trunks nodded.

"The God of Destruction has his eyes on earth and I'm the only one capable of stopping him" Said Trunks as he tried to move his arm forcefully before sitting upwards, he was about to jump off the bed when his arms got pulled back forcefully.

"What is this!?" Asked Trunks as Lex chuckled.

"Whoever this Beerus is, I'll deal with him when the time comes" Said Lex. "But for now the first time you moved your arms they were being pulled down by ten tons so when they lifted the weight multiplied by ten leaving you with hundred tons to hold you down but that was meaningless when you just got up like they weren't there so it multiplied by ten again, you think you can move again?" Said Lex with a smirk.

Trunks looked down at the cuffs before frowning. "What do you want?" Asked Trunks as Lex chuckled. "Straight to the point I guess" As he got serious. "I want to see the limits of your power" Said Lex before Trunks frowned.

"What could you possibly do with the limits of my power?" Asked Trunks as he narrowed his eyes.

"You see I have implanted a mind control device in your head and I would like to see if I didn't waste one hundred million dollars on you by placing it there" Said Lex as Trunks clenched his teeth.

"You think you can control me!?" Asked Trunks as he started to lift his arms again before it dropped down again, this time Trunks clenched his jaw before a light breeze started to pick up in the lab and his arms started to rise yet again before they were pulled down, Trunks yelled in frustration as his aura violently burst into life launching Lex into the wall.

The wind was moving at roughly fifty kilometers an hour before lightning started to spark around him, he glanced up to Lex before smirking, his eyes flashed teal, he was about to transform and push with all his strength before Lex yelled. "Activate the chip!"

Trunks felt the cuffs start to lift but immediately felt a splitting headache as he felt his power slip away from him.

Lex watched as the winds died down and started to laugh as Trunks lost consciousness. "I captured myself a God! Superman is a dead man!" Yelled Lex as he walked out of the room before he walked to a console and starting typing.

' _He lifted one hundred thousand tons, judging by his expression he was about to hope off the bed when his eyes flashed to a different color'_

"Ok, let's wake him up and see what this zombie like state looks like that" Said Lex as one of the scientists spoke.

"Sir…it looks like when he was trying to get up the sky darkened and lightning struck the building frying some of the circuits" Said the scientist as Lex sighed.

"Must I do everything myself!" Said Lex as he walked over to the other console before digging around the back of it and the power burst back into life.

"All you needed to do was swap five different cables" Said Lex as he walked back to his console.

"Are you ready now?" Asked Lex with a raised eyebrow, if anyone said no he would kill them and they knew it so Lex started up his side.

' _Seems like he can also cause the sky to change and become upset, that's a good thing and a bad thing, good thing because he is very powerful so chances of him killing Superman is higher and bad news because any Kryptonian with half a brain will be able to realize that storms don't appear out of nowhere, I have to finish up here, I guess I have about ten minutes before either Superman or Supergirl arrive so I have to get going.'_

Lex stood there typing in the necessary start up codes and uploading them to Trunks's BrainChip.

"Ok that should do" Said Lex as he turned to the scientists. "Unless you want to be caught by Superman or Supergirl, I suggest leaving now" Said Lex as he turned to leave.

"But what about the subject" Asked one of the scientists.

Lex grinned. "What about him? He will stay here and greet who ever walks in this room with deadly force" As he walked into a secret passage. "Good luck" Laughed Lex before disappearing.

The scientists made a run for it before they ran into a passage and vanished.

Lex walked as he thought _'Well now that I have uploaded the necessary codes, he will attack anything and everything in sight but will attack anyone wearing a superhero suit…especially red and blue, once that is done he will attack buildings before I confirm the Justice League and the Kryptonians are gone and then I will shut him down by frying his brain, leaving Lex Corp to help the world recover and make a fortune, it's a win-win situation on so many levels'_ Lex sat quietly for a short while before a thought crossed his mind. _'Beerus? Who is that? Clearly this Mirai was worried about this person but not in a caring way, the killing intent in his voice was evident, perhaps he or she is the reason why Mirai was in such a state, they must have fought and the result in their battle must have launched him through a rip in space or the result of their clash caused the fabric of reality to warp a clash between Gods can cause a tear to appear, in this case Mirai was too weak to stop himself from falling in, clearly Mirai is not from this world, if he was, I would have known about him much sooner, but I guess it's good that I found him first or the League would have'_ Lex rubbed his temple, that was a lot of speculating, he deduced at least sixty percent of that was correct.

Lex grinned as he got into his limo and drove off. _'Mirai…whoever you are, thank you for falling into my hands so comfortably'_

Lex laughed before he noticed that his driver had been throwing glances at him with a confused look. "Oh don't mind me, I caught myself a God, be ready to work for the most powerful man in the world" Said Lex as the driver just nodded.

"Of course sir" Said the driver.

The sugary, snow white whip cream still clung to the side of Kara's lip when she started to speak, droning on about how she'd finally found enough incriminating evidence about Lex to burst into his estate and take him down for good. Barbara was actually rather impressed by it, because as Kara began to rant about why it shouldn't have taken Supergirl so long, and why it was unreasonable that Superman hadn't caught on by that point, she was a surprisingly talented speaker.

But Barbara could hardly take her serious with the whipped cream on her lip and cheek.

"What's so funny? You couldn't have done it faster."

I probably could have.

"It's nothing," she lifted her hand to wipe the cream away. "You can keep going."

But in the buzzing streets of Metropolis, the sounds of business and pleasure bled together, and Kara's voice was lost to gasps and exclamations of wonder and fear and confusion. All directed at a suspiciously generic-looking villainous manifestation of dark, threatening clouds in the sky. Though it didn't rain, the winds picked up quickly, and the atmosphere suddenly weighed heavily on her, the grey-black clouds above crackling with crimson lightning and booming with thunder.

"Barbara, come on!" Kara pulled her along, through the crowds of awestruck and fearful people, who had all but come to a complete halt until two of the many red bolts, which moments earlier had merely taunted the world below with their crimson glow, now fell full force upon the earth. A quick, split-second two-shot. One before the other, the bolts struck a lightning rod and a power grid. The latter, only an assumption, Barbara guessed due to momentary lack of lights in windows and the flickering of street lights.

By that point, people were running away from the eye of the storm, which was directly above… Lex's Estate…

"Barbara!" The blonde's voice cut through the wind, almost distorting in the lashing tides of air which whipped her hair around effortlessly and made it hard for Barbara to stand upright. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright!" She shielded her face with her arm as they continued the trek up to the Estate, which was too quiet once the wind calmed. The sky above still cracked and groaned, and the voice within her pressed her to turn and run while she still had the chance.

Something wasn't right…

Neither she nor Kara had stripped down to their costumes, but the blonde still wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped up and over the gate, landing rather lightly on the grass. They were apart immediately, and running as quietly as they could up toward the Estate. Ducking around hedges and statues and looking out for guards who Kara was adamantly telling her weren't there, they made it up to the huge oak doors at the front with no trouble.

But the gnawing feeling in the back of her mind that something bad was about to happen never fully lifted itself from her person. In fact, it seemed to have gotten worse.

And Kara punching the doors down didn't ease the tension, either.

The sound echoed loudly in the otherwise silent foyer, which was, much to Barbara's own discomfort, void of any signs of the maids or butler who should have been present, if Bruce's mansion was anything to go by. It was also free of any guard patrols, which was rather unsettling in its own right.

The blonde was too serious for Barbara's comfort, too, so she could only assume that Kara knew something that she wasn't telling. And, as strongly as she was opposed to that thought, she figured that it would be better to deal with it later. When they weren't very likely waltzing into a death trap.

That thought, though, had began to dissipate by the time that they'd arrived at the last of countless doors, this one, unlike all the others, wasn't locked. The inside of this room was almost unlit, and aside from the single, cloth covered table in the middle and the tools strewn across the shelves lining the walls, there was nothing of note. Though the door on the opposite end of the room was open, and light poured from the entrance into what was either a closet or a storage area.

Kara was the first to step down and into the room which was three steps lower than the hall, and she wasted little time approaching the other door, though she stopped just as a hand came to rest on the door frame from the inside. A young man with light blue and lavender hair stepped into the open doorway, a grey LexCorp jacket over a slightly darker, almost black t-shirt. His eyes lingered for a moment on Kara before shifting up to Barbara. A slight, disinterested look washed over him before he spoke, his voice as even as his face was neutral.

"I'll assume that neither of you are Superman." He stepped down, an almost flame-like golden aura bursting to life around him, the likes of which Barbara had never actually seen for herself. It was actually rather mesmerizing, though the effect was short lived. "So, I'll give you one chance to get out."

"Now you wait just a minute-"

Words were lost to her just as quickly as they came, and in the same split second Kara was between her and the dual-colour haired man. A fist just inches from her face, an arm locked under Kara's shoulder, Barbara could feel the killing intent just radiating off of this man.

"Barbara, go!"

This is bad…

"Barbara! You need to go, now!" Kara's voice cut easily through the fog of thought, and though she wanted no part in the cowardice that she'd be embracing by fleeing, her legs wouldn't stop once they started. Not when what amounted to a tremor which shook the very foundation of the mansion threatened to bring the ceiling down upon her, nor when she reached the fallen door at the front.

Her feet planted themselves firmly into the grass when the lavender-blue haired man appeared, as if from thin air, between her and the gates. An upward punch was met by a field of blonde, and just as they'd come both Kara and the man were once again gone.

As far as she could tell, at least, because she could still almost feel the ground trembling beneath her feet, as though from shockwaves of an unknown source. More likely than not, their battle.

And she didn't know where to go. It was quite clear that this man wouldn't just let her leave, and so she'd have no choice but to fight. But… what could she really contribute…

"Why are you still here, Barbara?" She pulled her tie loose as she stepped forward, discarding it as quickly as she did her singed jacket and skirt, leaving nothing but the navy-blue spandex with her and Clark's signature "S" emblazoned across the chest. Strangely enough, her cape was absent, though it didn't seem like she cared much, either that or she just didn't notice it.

"I didn't come here to watch you strip," the man's voice called, Barbara spinning to the sound to find the he looked… different in his own right. The lavender and blue streaked hair was whipping with the upward current of his blue and golden aura, and as he wiped blood from his lip with the back of his hand she noted that his blue eyes were now much closer to cyan.

"But, I'm not disappointed."

The blonde passed by Barbara as she approached her blond opponent, flipping her hair over her shoulder. A cluck of her tongue, "Guess that makes two of us."

Kara crossed the distance in an instant, and was straddling the blue-haired man in the next, pummeling him in a frighteningly vicious manner until he was gone, though by the time Barbara noticed, Kara had also disappeared. She looked around and upward before the ground burst before her, the blonde falling onto the rogue warrior's chest with a knee.

It was madness…

How Bruce fought alongside these types of people, she'd never understand. There was no way she could contribute to this type of fight, and watching Kara grab the man by the ankle and lift him from the dirt didn't strengthen her resolve much.

The woman reeled before slamming him back into the ground. Not once, nor twice, but three times before her boot finally fell on his chest, her eyes glowing crimson as she looked down on him.

"Kara, stop!"

She looked over to the other woman, who had been on the sidelines for the last few minutes. The sensation of pulsing heat receded and her vision sharpened. "Barbara, if we don't kill him, he'll just come back." She said, lifting her fists to her hips. "I mean, I could take this one any day. But if he could you alone? Oh boy. That'd be bad." A chuckle left her lips, but she silenced it when her foot fell on the ground.

Stepping to the side, she lifted her off hand and felt a quiver pass over her when his fist struck her forearm. A second fist buried itself in her gut, and in the momentary incoherence he moved before her, an open hand bearing some strange energy. It may have been rather unorthodox of her, but as she had little intent to die she did the first thing that came to mind.

And in what felt like an instant, she was far enough away that she could see the explosion, and a plume of smoke and dust that rose up from the manor where it had occurred. She released Barbara's wrist and moved in front of the human woman. At her back, she could hear Barbara swearing under her breath while she fumbled with a handgun.

She didn't know where the ginger kept her arms, but it would probably be safer not to ask about it.

Her eyes lifted as a figure burst from above the plume, looking around for a moment before his attention turned down toward them. A smirk on his face, almost taunting in its nature, when his eyes met hers.

"May Rao have mercy on you," she lowered herself slightly before dashing up to him as he started toward them, meeting him halfway there. Blow for blow he met her, and each time he moved to blitz her she was forced back on the defensive. He was certainly fast, though not as fast as Kal, much less herself. But he was strong. Far too strong to be some random who'd only just shown up. He was a born and bred fighter, and had plenty of training and experience under his belt. That much was quite obvious.

He caught her leg, though not before it slammed into his side, and spun her in the air despite it. Dizziness didn't come easily to a Kryptonian, but the sheer speed of it was enough to bring the gut-twisting to even her. Once released, she couldn't shake the disorientation off until she'd passed through three or four skyscrapers. Halting in mid-air, she patted her cheeks repeatedly, shaking her head just as furiously.

Lex's… friend… was flying down to her, and she'd be ready this time.

When he vanished, simply disappearing from sight, she held her breath and listened. For just a moment. Listened for the whoosh which gave him away, and the back of her hand met some part of him. She wasn't entirely sure where she'd hit him, only that she had.

Her back fell against the nearest car when, for the second time that day, the ground burst a bit too near to her for comfort. She cocked the pistol gripped in her left hand with her right, moving around to the back of the car and peeking out. For a moment, she considered going out to see if he was really down this time, but he floated up and out of the cavity looking little more that surprised as he rubbed his jaw.

Quickly as she may have ducked back behind the car, he clearly still saw her. The flipping car let her know, and unfortunately for her she wasn't quite as strong as Bruce, and so assumed that even if she did try to catch the car it would just crush her. But if she was going to die, she'd at least try to save herself.

The car was a lot lighter than it looked…

"Gods dammit, Barbara, do I have to do everything myself-"

The full weight of the car fell onto her hands when Kara flickered and vanished. Her arms trembled, and a throbbing pain began to immediately will her arms toward giving up. Her knee nearly touched the ground as her feet slipped backwards, and after what felt like hours the weight was abruptly lifted. As soon as it was gone, though, both her knees slammed onto the concrete.

Metal grinded above her head when a duo of red boots manifested before her.

"On your feet, Barbara!"

And again she was gone, but it was clear that their fight continued. Shockwaves cracked windows and kicked up dust, and threw her hair to the side with each burst of wind. But she forced herself back up and onto her feet, relying more on the adrenaline which would probably wear off in a matter of minutes.

Move…

She did, though not as fast as she wanted to. Gun still in hand, she pressed onward until the pain returned in full swing.

Barbara leaned against the brick wall at her side, panting quietly as a haze clouded her vision. "Shit…" she spoke stiffly, sliding down to the ground and listening to the too-close battle taking place. Listening, at least, until the cool touch of the ground was lost, and a pair of arms lifted her.

 _ **A Note From iPoly**_

 _I'm glad to see that the FF reviews' section is as lively as always. Honestly, I'd thought that this little project between Percival and I would go under the radar. But, as you've made it this far, I'll assume that you lot are at least a little interested in our collaboration, and both of us thank you so sincerely! The updates would be faster, but if any of you have read any of my fanfictions, you'd know that I take forever to get around to updating._

 _Truth be told, I struggle keeping Percival's pace. But don't tell him that~_

 _ **A Note From Percival**_

 _This isn't dead, It's still very much alive, and yes this is a collaboration between iPoly and myself so all the writing cannot be completely credited to me, if you do not know iPoly I suggest you do, great writer, if you like what you read, leave a review saying so, just comment in general._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers, unfortunately this is not an update but a notification of the sorts, if you enjoyed this story then I would like to let you know that at the moment I do have an ongoing crossover going, unlike this story right here, I am actively updating another called Justice Reborn, this story's summary goes like so; Gohan meets the Justice League after becoming the Super Saiyan God, will he be able to live knowing he never killed the one who slaughtered his friends and family? Read to find out

Anyways that's the story, go and check it out, it's better than waiting for this story which will probably never be updated. Don't forget to review!

Since Fanfiction hates links I can't put it here for some reason, just check my profile for the story, like i said its called Justice Reborn can't miss it!


End file.
